<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】图书馆学习指南 pwp by Aurora3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956079">【EC】图书馆学习指南 pwp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora3/pseuds/Aurora3'>Aurora3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora3/pseuds/Aurora3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>残疾人厕所性爱，学生会主席邀您一同学习。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC】图书馆学习指南 pwp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles总是很害怕外面有人。</p><p>尽管Erik将他“威逼利诱”带进图书馆洗手间之前一直在安抚他：“残疾人厕所是不会有人进来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈…啊哈……”</p><p>玻璃镜子泛起一层白雾，Charles的手撑住冰冷的洗手台，手肘已经开始发抖。</p><p>他面色潮红，蓝色的眼睛水雾泛滥，Erik的再次挺入使他翻了一个白眼，他不得不用一只手捂住从嘴边溜走的呻吟。</p><p>这一切都要从学习的邀请开始。</p><p> </p><p>“陪我去找一本书。”Erik下课后对他说。如果Charles能料到接下来的故事，他一定不会那么爽快的答应了。一切发生的都是那么的自然——</p><p>“B711…B711…”Charles站在书架前，踮起脚尖。他仰起头，手指缓慢滑过书脊，专注的目光搜寻着，嘴里轻声念着要寻找的书号。忽然他感到一双手扶住了他的腰，随后，身后强大的力将他压向书架。</p><p>有人正用胯下顶着他。</p><p>“Erik，别闹。”Charles扭了扭身体想要摆脱那人的束缚，但他毫无意识到自己挺翘的屁股隔着布料磨蹭那人胯下是多么大的诱惑力。Erik的面颊贴着Charles，他新长出来的胡须软软的蹭在Charles的脸上。Charles向来很享受这种痒痒的触感，但理智告诉他此刻的亲密是多么不合时宜。而对方丝毫不在乎。</p><p>Erik将头埋在他的颈窝，呼吸着情人香甜的气息。不知道是不是故意往那儿吹气，粗重的呼气声和热气拍打着Charles的脖颈，再从衣领往下钻进胸膛。</p><p>那一双手从腰部向胸口游离，尽管隔着柔软的衬衫，总是能一下找到乳头的位置。<br/>“不要…”抗议声太迟，当那敏感的两点被揉捏，细碎的呻吟从Charles嘴里溢出来。猛地Erik将他紧紧压在书架上，Charles的手慌乱之中推倒了几本书。这意外在静谧的图书馆里兀然。<br/>此刻他们身体紧紧相贴，坚硬的东西抵在Charles的臀部。甚至还能感到身后那人动了动胯部，往他身上不怀好意的顶撞。</p><p>太失礼了，这可是公共场合。好学生Charles有点生气了，转过身想和那人理论一番。当带有怒意的蓝眼睛和身后的人对视，Erik一笑，压下身，柔软的唇覆来。<br/>“嘘…”Erik双手撑住书架，将Charles禁锢在怀里。仿佛在抗议一般，Charles咬了一下Erik的下嘴唇作为反击，随后被那人冲撞的舌头打开了牙关。他们唇舌交缠，谁也不想放过谁。酥麻与火烧，Charles被吻得晕乎乎，头脑缺氧。<br/>他感到书架金属隔层的凉意往皮肤渗透，而情人的手已经把他腰带半开了。在静谧的图书馆藏书室里，粗重的呼吸声和隐秘的接吻声显得格外色情。<br/>Erik的手已经探进了Charles的内裤，正准备柔弄昂起的顶端时，忽然脚步声从尽头传来。<br/>“！”Charles猛地推开了Erik，他喘着粗气慌张的系好腰带。两人躲在书架过道之间，宛若是害怕被老师捉到做坏事的小学生。欣赏Charles的面部表情是Erik的一大乐趣，天知道这个好学生是多么的纯情。<br/>等脚步声听不见的时候，Charles才向调皮的情人嘘声道：“你疯了吗，这里可是图书馆，随时都会有人经过，更何况头顶的摄像头。”<br/>“So what？”Erik已经全然勃起了，由于他今天穿着贴身的卡其色长裤，那玩意儿的轮廓现在显露无疑。那精神的家伙横亘在胯部，头朝天，硕大龟头的形状让Charles忍不住咽口水。Erik感受到Charles停留在自己下半身的目光，指了指兴奋的小兄弟，对Charles歪头一笑。 “他想要了，我也想要了。”Charles的脸腾的一下红了，不知道是恼火还是害羞。他瞪了Erik一眼：“你这只发情的野兽。”<br/>Erik搂住脸红的小情人，咬了咬他的耳朵：“宝贝，我只为你发情。”</p><p>说着，他捉住Charles的手，Erik提议道： “去残疾人厕所吧。那里很干净，也没有人。”<br/>“你疯了，你绝对是疯了。”</p><p>Charles已经射过了一回。作为一个贴心的好情人，Erik在性方面总是会先把Charles伺候舒服了，再来满足自己。<br/>图书馆不可能有空层，他们已经无法忍耐，装作毫不在意的穿过桌椅和自习的人群，来到了走廊尽头的残疾人洗手间。在确定周围没有摄像头和第三个人之后，两个人几乎是跌跌撞撞的打开了门。“不能开灯。”<br/>Charles记得把门给反锁，扣上锁扣的时候他感到Erik在急不可耐的脱自己的裤子。<br/>“轻一点，鲨鱼先生！”他的裤子被褪到脚踝，被Erik推着坐到了马桶盖上。当然，Erik的外套盖在上面，不让Erik可爱的屁股蛋子受委屈。此刻，Charles已经半勃起，自己的小兄弟被温暖的口腔包围着。黑暗里，Erik正跪坐在他身下，帮他口。<br/>Erik的口活一流，还记得第一次他提出要帮Charles口的时候，Charles一直拒绝、不肯答应——要是你的男朋友笑起来露出一口鲨鱼一般的牙齿，你愿意把自己的命根子交到他嘴里吗？<br/>而一旦接受了，尝到了甜头之后，Charles就不再推脱，欣然享受Erik的服务。甚至有时候过度渴求，被Erik捉弄“要是穿女装我就给你口”。<br/>现在Charles舒服的要升天，他忍不住骂起了粗口。他的手按住臣服于他两腿之间的脑袋，手指抚弄着那人略带坚硬的头发。“啊…Erik,再快一点…”<br/>身下的人加快了吞吐，Charles头扬起，大声喘气。忽然，他的腿抽搐了几下。时间停滞了十几秒，Erik站起身来，将嘴里的液体吐在了洗手池里。“菠萝。”Erik漱口后，评价道。“看来吃菠萝真的能让味道更好。”</p><p> “我觉得我们要小声点。”<br/>Charles刚刚射完，沉浸在短暂高潮的愉悦里。Erik将他拉起来，让他撑住洗手台。Charles的下巴被他用手抬起，强迫的看着镜子中的自己。尽管洗手间灯光昏暗，但适应了光线之后他们依然能看清楚对方。<br/>“看看镜子里的那个人，刚刚叫的最大声的就是他。”<br/>Erik在他的吐气，宛若蛇的絮语。镜子里Charles一脸红潮。他上半身穿着整齐，下半身一丝不挂，屁股高高的撅起，被身后的人把玩。冰凉的液体顺着手指进入了后穴。<br/>“你说过，我们是来学习的。”Charles颤抖着，他咬紧了牙关。那人的手指修长而灵活，变换着角度探索着体内的敏感地带。他实在不想因为呻吟太大声被同学发现。<br/>“噢我的Charles，我可是随时带着润滑剂和避孕套的。”Erik啪的一下拍打Charles裸露在外的屁股，同时又加多了另一只探索的手指。<br/>“放松，不要紧张。不会有人的。”<br/>“我怀疑你的书包里就这两样东西。”Charles闭上眼，他咬住自己的下嘴唇，这是他被取悦的表情。后头被情人弄得湿漉漉的，已经变得松软。<br/>“怎么只能有两样呢。”<br/>身后的人低声的笑道，Charles心存疑惑却未能再发问，他的腰已经软了。两根手指，三个手指。他前端的性器尽管已然射过一次，在Erik的开垦之下再一次勃起了，小兄弟高高翘起，龟头在冰凉的洗手台侧面磨蹭。<br/>“想要我碰你吗？”贴心的情人问道，作为回答，Charles难耐的拱起身子，渴求Erik的触碰。后头被手指进攻，前面的柱身被温柔的套弄。他满足的叹了一口气。<br/>“学生会的那帮家伙肯定不知道自己的学生会长此刻是多么的淫荡。”Erik戏谑道。<br/>“别说了…啊！”<br/>身后的手指忽然抽离，Erik离开了自己。黑暗里听见翻找书包的声音。再一次被贴近，一个圆物被塞进了后穴里。Erik按下了开关。“你看，我就不止带两件东西。”</p><p>“！”<br/>震动的小东西在体内不断刺激敏感点，这个道具屡试不爽。每次使用的时候Charles都任Erik摆布。此刻，他被Erik翻过身，他们面贴着面，Charles忍不住夹紧了臀部肌肉，害怕那物的滑落。他感到身后已然湿滑一片，而Erik还在火上浇油的揉捏着。<br/>震动的嗡嗡声在安静的厕所显得格外清晰，Charles甚至开始怀疑外面要是有人经过，绝对能听见里面的声音。<br/>“你…就不能买个…消声版的吗？”嘴里吐出的语句断断续续，Charles腿脚发软，被Erik扶住了腰。<br/>“有声音这样才刺激嘛。”<br/>“……”等下结束后，Erik你死定了。Charles心想。<br/>然而此刻他情欲翻涌，快感如浪潮，将他淹没。他感到大脑充血一般的放空，浑身燥热。他扭动着胯部，紧贴着情人，冒着水的顶端把Erik的腹肌蹭得湿漉漉的。一波又一波的情欲冲上来，把他一步步推向顶峰。<br/>而忽然之间，一切停止了。<br/>Erik按下了停止键。</p><p>门外，传来了轮椅滚动的吱呀声。与此同时，Charles被Erik翻过了身，他的胯部顶在Charles臀部。轮椅滚动声近了，两人屏住了呼吸。在黑暗里，Erik拉下了裤链，火热跳了出来，拍打在Charles的臀肉上。Charles忽然感到一阵恐慌，他不敢开口过问以免被听见声音，暴露了这一场欢爱。他猜到了接下来——</p><p>门外有人在一下下的推门把手。把手扭动的声音击打着门内两人的耳膜，Charles的心砰砰直跳。Erik的手分开了他的臀瓣。<br/>“奇怪，怎么打不开？”门外的人疑惑道。<br/>与此同时，Erik把火热抵在了Charles的后头，那收缩的温暖穴口亲吻着Erik的龟头。已经有过良好的前戏，那里已经做好了充足的准备。</p><p>“咚咚，有人吗？”门外的人改为敲门。<br/>忽然，Erik的性器挺入，淹没在Charles身体里。这个混蛋！Charles用手捂住了自己的嘴，好让呻吟不泄露出房间里的秘密。Erik的双手也不闲着，他揉弄着Charles胸前的两点，画着圈，捏着又提起来。<br/>“难道锁坏了了？” 门口的人疑惑道。<br/>Charles的眼里有泪花漫出来，身后的人竟然毫无顾虑，开始小幅度的挺动，鼓鼓的囊袋拍打着自己，两具肉体发出沉闷的律动声。一切都在黑暗里进行。沉默与寂静，无处宣泄找不到出口的呻吟与喘息。<br/>“真是奇怪，该报修了。”门外的人似乎放弃了，轮椅滚动声渐渐走远。</p><p>“啊！”Charles忍不住了。<br/>Erik将他翻身抱起，架在自己身上，让对方上半身用墙支撑着，两人的下半身紧密的贴在一起。<br/>“小声点，万一把人找回来了。”<br/>自下而上的角度让Erik的肉刃挺入了更深的位置。Charles双手情不自禁的搂住了情人的脖颈，他双腿大大的分开接受一次又一次的贯穿。修长的小腿勾着Erik的腰部，足跟磨蹭着情人的后背。他动情的仰起头，透明的液体从他嘴角流出。<br/>“Charles，等下辅导一下我功课吧。”Erik将整根抽出，他眯起眼睛看着情迷意乱的Charles。<br/>“嗯…你闭嘴。快进来…”<br/>肉体的撞击声在密闭黑暗空间里沉闷。</p><p> </p><p>快点结束吧。<br/>Charles颤抖着，第二次射了出来。<br/>我还想写完功课呢，他想，下次再也不答应Erik的学习邀请了。</p><p> </p><p>——Erik手机备忘录——</p><p>To do list：</p><p>再买一箱菠萝</p><p>下次多带一件备用的衣服</p><p> </p><p>今日心得体会：</p><p>芹菜是个好东西</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>